Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages over fluorescent tubes. LEDs are more efficient, last longer, and are less sensitive to vibrations and low temperatures. To take advantage of the benefits of LEDs, LEDs are being included in lights of various shapes, such as in the shape of fluorescent tubes. However, known LEDs are constrained by the directional light output of the LEDs in contrast to, for example, the uniform non-directional light output of fluorescent tubes. One way of spreading the directional light output from an LED is to direct the light through a diffuser.